The Sound of You Breathing
by taniguchixkiku
Summary: No matter the situation, Tony was always in control. So what happens, when all of a sudden he's ripped off of his control? "You are my pet, Tony Stark."


**Title: **The Sound of You Breathing

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Frostiron, Loki/Tony

**Summary: **No matter the situation, Tony was always in control. So what happens, when all of a sudden he's ripped off of his control? "You are my pet, Tony Stark."

**Warnings: **M/M sexual situations, dom/sub moments

**A/N: **This is based on meruchan0720's prompt on Tumblr. She basically wanted Loki/Tony master/pet fic.

**Chapter 1**

Tony felt the ground disappearing from below his feet as he was slowly pushed over the edge of the Stark Tower's roof. He grabbed the armor covered arm as the instinctual need for support caught over him. A pale long fingered hand held his throat tightly making it hard to breathe, but as that hand was currently the only thing stopping his body from falling, Tony gladly filed breathing problems as unimportant.

"It would seem to me, you have yet to grasp the situation, Tony Stark," the velvety voice that could only belong to his teammates evil deranged brother called out into the air. Tony shifted his eyes upwards from down below to lock with green eyes. Those eyes were supposed to be in Asgard, Thor had told them of Loki's imprisonment just hours prior this moment.

Tony felt his body lunge a bit as he was pulled into a firm body that towered taller than his own. His feet still dangling above air, he felt justly lightheaded. His back against Loki's chest, Tony felt more than heard the deep chuckle that was released from Loki's chest. "You are mine, Tony Stark. You just need to accept it."

And then, Tony felt himself fall. That stomach lurching fall, and oh my god, the ground was coming closer way too fast! 50 meters, 30, 20, 15, 10, nine, eight, sevensixfivefo— "Jesus christ, I get it!" Tony had to wonder, where had his voice disappeared before this?

The ground was nowhere to be seen, just green eyes filled his vision. "Get what, exactly?"

Tony breathed in a shaky breath. "That I'm yours."

* * *

When Tony woke up that morning he knew he needed a drink. He'd been needing a drink every morning for a couple of weeks now. Separation from Pepper had not been easy and even though Tony felt his feelings for Pepper lessening, the need for her only kept increasing. Well, it wasn't, in fact, Pepper he needed. It was what they had had that he needed. A relationship. Where he felt wanted and needed for who he really was, not for him money, fame and all that jazz.

Pepper had been the only one ever to make him feel that. Wanted. Needed. But then the loving feelings started to wear off for both of them and instead of prolonging it and harming their friendship, they called it off.

And boy, did Tony regret it. He was reaching his limit. He yearned for a warm body to lie next to him. A body that wouldn't leave him.

"_Good morning, sir. It is exactly 11.00 AM, and New York today is going to be sunny and fairly warm."_

"Good morning, JARVIS… Remind me why I let Pepper make you wake me up today?" Tony yawned as he got out of bed, scratching his lower stomach as he padded towards the bathroom. _"Because of a meeting with the board of directors in two hours, sir."_

With an annoyed click of his tongue Tony dropped his underwear and proceeded to empty his bladder before wake up shower.

"_Miss Potts wanted me to remind you to come sober, sir."_

Tony cursed loudly. "Why? It's not like I actually have to listen to them, why can't I have a drink or two before it! Sheesh, she's out to get me, I just know it…"

But Tony was good for once and didn't drink. He walked in to the meeting room with his Armani suit and sunglasses on, sat in his chair at the end of the table. But Tony Stark was most definitely not listening to the old farts arguing. Nah ah, not in this life.

He was asleep.

"For God's sake, Tony! What if the board had noticed you were sleeping? There are limits, Tony!" Tony placed his hands on his ears, them already ringing from the yelling he was receiving. Pepper really lived up to her name.

"But Pepper, sweetheart," Tony whined giving his best kicked puppy eyes. They always worked. Except when it came to his bad eating habits, but that wasn't the case now. He had won. Pepper visibly deflated, the struggle inside her head visible in her eyes and… "Tony, please stay awake next time…" He truly was the genius he was called, not that he didn't know that already.

Happy to have escaped Pepper's wrath, Tony settled in for a night with his fellow Avengers. It was their official movie night, even if Thor had yet to return from Asgard. Tony stepped into the living room and made his presence known to everyone. "I'm back bitches and were watching the Cabin in the Woods like you wanted Clint!"

Clint jumped up and yelled a loud 'Yes!' began putting the movie ready. Tony grinned when he heard the distinctive groan from Steve and an annoyed snort from Natasha. "Horror movie, again?" Steve asked, his voice betraying his dislike for them. Bruce chuckled from his seat on the sofa as Steve shot him a withered glare.

A thunder crashed suddenly nearby, making everyone smile. The team was complete again.

"Greetings from Asgard, my friends!" soon boomed Thor's loud voice and the familiar head of blond hair and teddy bear smile appeared from the balcony door. "Welcome back, big guy! You're just in time for movie night. How are things at your end?" Tony walked up to Thor for a handshake or something only to be scooped up into a bear hug.

"It is good to be back, Man of Iron. Finally have we reached a decision on Loki. He shall be imprisoned for a lengthy time before he will be given a chance to redeem himself. But that will happen at a time you, my friends, shall not need to worry about," Thor laughed, his voice betraying a hint of sadness for his brother, but nothing more.

Thor moved on to the other Avengers as Tony evaluated himself. He sincerely hoped Thor hadn't accidentally cracked a rib or two with his hug.

* * *

Falling asleep on the sofa between Steve and Thor was not a good idea, Tony concluded later in the evening. First, Steve weighed a ton and had a habit of sleeping on top of things. Second, Thor weighed even more than Steve and had obviously made it his life mission to hug the living out of Tony.

It took a bit of maneuvering from Tony's part, but he got himself free from the tangled limbs the three of them had become. With a quiet chuckle he noticed that Bruce had become Clint's pillow while Natasha had completely taken over the love-seat. Tony quietly walked out of the room.

"JARVIS, close everything in the living room, will you?"

"_Already done, sir."_

Tony yawned and began making his way into his own room but something stopped him. He was being watched. Whipping around Tony noticed luminous green eyes shining in the dark.

"JARV—"

"Let us not involve others in this, Tony Stark."

The eyes disappeared but two hands took hold of Tony, teleporting him to the roof of his building. Tony pulled away and turned to see Loki smirking in all his glory in front of him. "Wha- How?" Tony managed to ask.

"What does it matter how, isn't it more pressing why?"

"That was my next question," Tony snarled his eyes never leaving Loki's. He was without his suit and JARVIS had been disabled somehow by this bastard, so calling for the others wasn't really happening. This was a spot of trouble Tony really did not want to be in.

Especially since having been thrown out of a window before by this guy didn't really make him feel chatty.

Loki quirked his eyebrow and stepped closer to Tony. Tony refused to step back even though he wanted, he really wanted to step back right now, but damn his pride! Loki's hand touched the arc reactor through his shirt humming appreciatively. Tony flinched at the touch, he couldn't help need to remove that intruding hand.

"Still having performance issues, Loki? I thought we came to the conclusion that you can't control my heart," Tony heard his mouth say and his confident smirk would make every woman swoon. Well, Loki wasn't a woman. And Loki definitely didn't swoon, even if he was.

Long, Tony noted they were strong too, fingers curled around his throat and shut his mouth rather effectively. "Oh, I don't have any… 'Performance issues', as you call it. And mark my words, you will learn very soon, just how far I am from having those issues," Loki purred into Tony's ear.

Tony eye's widened and he would have retorted loudly, but the hand around his throat only squeezed harder, making him unable to voice his thoughts. "From now onward, Tony Stark, you are mine. And mine alone."

Tony managed to gasp two words. "Hell no."


End file.
